


brother

by xehzee



Series: empty words [4]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: i love brother!





	brother

Brother! let’s play! i love the time we spend together. we will never set apart. my Brother is the best. i don’t know what would i do without Brother.

Brother! let’s play! how come you can’t? you have stuff to do? oh, it’s okay brother. i can wait. i’ll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. i’ll be patient.

Brother! let’s play! you’re going with your friends? it’s okay, Brother. i can play by myself for now. really!? you promise? it’s okay Brother, i’ll be waiting for you!

Brother, can you play now? why would i call you that? you are my Brother. don’t you like me to call you that?

Brother, Brother, i'm sorry. i’ll call you however you want, so, please, please, don’t leave me behind. i’ll even play with your friends if you want but don’t leave me alone.

Brother… i don’t like to be called _that_. but it makes you so happy i endure it. i don’t like your name either. what is wrong with being **Brother**? Brother. Brother. **_Brother_**.

Brother… will you play with me now?

Brother, i'm scared. where are you Brother? didn’t you promised… you’ll play with me… let’s play Brother...

Brother… are you okay? i can’t take this anymore. i don’t like not knowing. where are you? will you ever come back? ...you haven't played with me yet...

come back Brother… is this a game?... tell me it's a game... when I find you, you'll play with me right? 

Brother… Brother… you promised...

i need to find... another... i need... … Brother… …

  



End file.
